roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
King Beetle
The King Beetle is a level 7 boss mob that resides in its lair. The entrance to its lair is on the wall between the Blue Flower Field and the Clover Field, above the blue flower closest to the Blue HQ. It has a large amount of health (2,500) and does 25 damage to the player per hit (Not accounting for defense). It takes about 1 day to respawn after being defeated (20 hours and 24 minutes with a Gifted Vicious Bee). The rewards for defeating it varies, but always include 150 Battle Points, as well as some honey, Royal Jelly, tickets, and bond. There is a one-in-seven (about 14%) chance that it will drop a King Beetle Amulet when defeated. Having more loot luck increases the probabilities of other drops, but doesn’t improve the probability of a King Beetle Amulet dropping. After the 2/1/19 update, the King Beetle drops honey tokens and rewards in a token circle around the place of its death unless you got a King Beetle Amulet, like all other mobs (except for Stump Snail and Rogue Vicious Bee). Trivia * In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint for a code. (The clue is "Song Name", which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) * King Beetle has the third largest amount of health in the game for any mob, with Tunnel Bear being second and stump snail being first. On certain occasions, the Rogue Vicious Bee and the Stick Bug will have more health, depending on the level. In this case, King Beetle can be considered the weakest boss in the game. * The King Beetle and the Stump Snail are the only mobs that can drop an item that can be equipped on the player, the King Beetle Amulet and the Shell Amulet respectively. * If you get the King Beetle stuck on the clue (Song Name in the top right corner), the King Beetle will not be able to attack you. * Before the July 11, 2018 update, the King Beetle took two days to respawn after being defeated, granted more battle points, and despawned after about 5 minutes. * The King Beetle was the first boss to be added into the game. * King Beetle is actually a hybrid of a Rhino Beetle and a Ladybug, as stated by Onett on Discord. Onett also stated that he emits toxins that make you hallucinate, which is why both it and its lair is colored weirdly. ** If there is a sprout growing in the Clover Field, you'll be able to see light column emitted from it in the King Beetle Lair, and if there is a Rogue Vicious Bee or a tamed Vicious Bee using Impale in the Clover Field you'll be able to see the spikes. If there is a spike from Vicious Bee, if you jump, you can activate Vicious Bee. The spikes can damage King Beetle. ** King Beetle is the first mob to be able to drop an Amulet The second being Stump Snail to drop a Amulet. ** An active King Beetle's HP can be seen through the Clover Field and the Blue Flower Field.